1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a patient support for use in a medical apparatus of the type having a frame on which a patient support plate is carried.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to support a patient in a medical apparatus, such as radiographic installations, computer tomography apparatuses, a patient support mechanism is provided having a supporting surface or table for the patient which is mounted on a frame. The frame typically has two spaced surfaces, which are approximately horizontally aligned, with the support surface for the patient being disposed between these two frame surfaces. The support mechanism permits the patient to be supported and positioned with respect to an exposure unit.
The support surface for the patient may have a rigid connection to the frame, or may be mounted to the frame so as to be movable, at least in the longitudinal direction of the support surface. In all cases, the support plate is disposed completely between the frame surfaces, with a gap being present between each side of the support plate and the adjacent frame surface. This is particularly so in the case of longitudinally adjustable support plates. The presence of these gaps on either side of the support plate constitutes a hazard, because articles can fall into this gap or cables and other electrical lines can become clamped therein, so that the operating dependability of the patient support mechanism is disturbed.